User talk:(((O)))
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Top Ten Favorite Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PrinceZarbon (Talk) 05:15, February 23, 2010 (((o))) Power level page :Hi, we already have a List of power levels article, so I had to delete the info that you just made into a second article. However, I felt bad deleting what might have been a lit of work, and might not have been saved elsewhere, so I figured I'd re-post it here so you wouldn't lose it. Also, if you're going to be speculating on any of the power levels, you should be putting this info in a forum on blog, rather than in an article. Thanks! 09:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) This is a list of theoretical power levels appropriate to the characters of the Dragonball universe,up to the end of the Dragonball Z Majin Buu saga.I won't even speculate on Dragonball GT characters power levels for I do not recognize Dragonball GT as part of Dragonball canon.I have included the official power levels for all characters up to the appearance Future Trunks;as recorded in the Daizenshuus. The 21st Tenkaichi Budokai participants Krillin:97 Bacteria: 14 Yamcha: 73 Jackie Chun (Kamesennin): 139 Nam: 87 Lanfan:14 Guilan:71 Goku:124 Tao Pai Pai:146 Karin:169 Goku: (after Karin training):157 Old Son Gohan: 156 The 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai participants Tienshinhan:186 Yamcha: 128 Jackie Chun:139 Wolf man: 19 Krillin:143 Tsurusennin: 120 Chaozu:138 Pam Put: 56 Goku:186 Piccolo Daimao old: 201 Piccolo Daimao young:260 Yajirobe: 181 Tambourine:173 Cymbal:173 Goku:265 The 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai participants Tienshinhan:250 Tao-Pai-Pai: 189 Goku: 260 Chi Chi: 73 Krillin: 206 Piccolo Daimaou: 260 Yamacha: 167 Shen (kami-sama): 301 Arrival of Radditz Farmer with Shotgun5 Son Goku with weighted clothing: 330 Son Goku without weighted clothing: 600 Son Goku Kamehameha: 1,000 Piccolo with weighted clothing: 322 Piccolo without weighted clothing: 408 Piccolo Makkankoupousou: 1,330 Piccolo Special Makkankoupousou: 1,440 Chibi Son Gohan: 1 Chibi Son Gohan: 1,137 Radditz: 1,200 Krillin: 206 Kamesennin: 139 Tienshinhan: 250 Yamcha: 177 Chaotzu: 145 Kamesennin's Turtle: 0.001 Arrival of Vegeta and Nappa Saibamen:1,200 Yamcha: 1,480 Krillin: 1,083 Tienshinhan: 1,386 Chaozu: 963 Son Gohan: 981 Son GohanMasenko: 2,800 Son Gohan healed: 2,500 Piccolo: 1,220 Nappa: 4,000 Vegeta: 18,000 Vegeta Galickt Gun: 35,000 Vegeta great ape: 180,000 Vegeta gravely injured: 9,810 Son Goku: 5,000 Son Goku charged up: 8,000 Son Goku Kaio-Ken attack: 12,000 Son Goku double Kaio-Ken: 16,000 Son Goku triple Kaio-Ken: 24,000 Son Goku triple Kaio-Ken + Kamehameha: 29,000 Son Goku Kaioh-Ken times 4 + Kamehameha: 32,000 Son Goku healed after Vegeta leaves: 14,608 Frieza Saga Dodoria:21,000 Zarbon: 23,000 Zarbon Monster: 33,000 Kui: 18,000 Vegeta: 24,000 Vegeta healed after Zarbon fight: 35,000 Vegeta healed after Recoomem fight: 300,000 Vegeta healed after Freezer fight and Krillin blast: 1,000,000 Nail: 42,000 Nail mega charge up while fighting Freeza: 150,000 Frieza: 530,000 Frieza form 2: 1,000,000 Frieza form 3: 2,500,000 Frieza form 4 at 33%: 4,000,000 Frieza form 4 at 50%: 6,000,000 Frieza form 4 at 70%: 8,400,000 Frieza form 4 at 100%: 12,000,000 Son Goku: 5,000 Son Goku's bursts: 60,000 Son Goku charged up: 180,000 Son Goku without weighted clothes: 200,000 Son Goku healed after Ginyu swap: 300,000 Son Goku without weighted clothes: 375,000 Son Goku 10x Kaio-Ken: 300,000 Son Goku 20x Kaio-Ken: 600,000 Son Goku Genki-Dama: 2,500,000 Son Goku Super Saiyan: 15,000,000 Piccolo: 400,000 Piccolo without weighted clothing: 440,000 Piccolo after Nail merge: 800,000 Piccolo without weighted clothing: 880,000 Krillin: 12,000 Krillin after Guru-sama charge up: 32,000 Son Gohan:19,000 Son Gohan after Guru-sama charge up: 35,000 Son Gohan healed of Recoom fight: 45,000 Guldo: 13,500 Recoome: 40,000 Jeice:50,000 Jeice Crusher ball: 65,000 Burter:45,000 Ginyu:120,000 Mecha Frieza: 12,500,000 Trunks (Supressed): 5 Super Saiyan Trunks: 17,000,000 King Cold: 13,000,000 Android Saga Super Saiyan Goku (not sick):25,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (sick):10,000,000 Super Saiyan Trunks:20,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegita:23,000,000 Tien:1,200,000 Piccolo: 8,000,000 Gohan: 1,000,000 yamcha:900,000 chaozu:120,000 krillin:880,000 Android 16: 40,000,000 Android 17: 35,000,000 Android 18: 35,000,000 Android 19: 10,000,000 Android 20: 5,000,000 Piccolo (after merging with Kami): 42,000,000 Cell (after absorbing humans): 40,000,000 Cell (after absorbing Android 17): 65,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegita (after room of spirit and time): 80,000,000 Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks: 90,000,000 Perfect Cell: 125,000,000 Cell Game Tien:1,500,000 Krillin:1,450,000 Yamcha:1,200,000 Chaozu:205.000 Trunks after Spirit and Time training: 105,000,000 Super Vegeta: 100,000,000 Super saiyan Son Goku: 120,000,000 Super Saiyan Son Gohan: 110,000,000 Son Gohan Super Saiyan Level 2: 290,000,000 Perfect Cell: 125,000,000 Ultra Perfect Cell: 275,000,000 Mr. Satan: 71 Majin Buu Saga Fat Buu:380,000,000 Majin Buu: 390,000,000 Kid Buu:500,000,000 Super Buu:70,000,000 evil Buu:50,000,000 Majin Gotenks Buu: 420,000,000 Majin Vegetto Buu: 550,000,000 Tien:2,000,000 Krillin:1,880,000 Yamcha:1,675,000 Chaozu:577,500 Son Goku:7,000,000 Son Goku Super Saiyan: 135,000,000 Son Goku Super Saiyan 2: 301,000,000 Son Goku Super Saiyan 3: 450,000,000 Son Goku Mega Genki Dama:100,000,000 Piccolo:80,000,000 Son Gohan:4,000,000 Son Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 290,000,000 Son Gohan with the Z sword:360,000,000 Son Goten:1,000,000 Son Goten Super Saiyan:30,000,000 Trunks:1,500,000 Trunks Super Saiyan:35,000,000 Gotenks: 6,000,000 Gotenks Super Saiyan:300,000,000 Gotenks Super Saiyan 3: 410,000,000 Vegeta:6,900,000 Vegeta Super Saiyan: 133,000,000 Vegeta Super Saiyan 2: 300,000,000 Vegetto: 600,000,000 Power Levels Do not alter officially referenced pieces of information. This will be considered vandalism in the future, especially if you do not provide edit summaries. 20:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Come back to this wiki if you want too Come back to this wiki if you want too. We're trying to get users from 2010 backVegeta777 (talk) 12:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC)